mlpfandomcom_ko-20200214-history
래리티의 패션쇼/대본
: : 래리티: 오, 오팔레센스. 한번 상상해 봐! 내가 이 아름다운 신상 드레스를 차려입고 캔틀롯에서 열리는 포니 대축제에 가는 걸 말이야! 그래, 맞아. 내가 직접 디자인한 거야. 물어봐 줘서 정말 고마워. 어머, 정말? 그럼! 물론 도와줘도 되지. 고마워. 뭐라고? 더 도와주고 싶다고? 어우, 넌 어쩜 이렇게 천사 같니! 노, 노! 움직이면 안 돼. 잠깐이면 끝난다고. : 애플잭: 래리티, 놀자! : 트와일라잇 스파클: 쉿. 쟤 지금 완전 집중하고 있는데? : 애플잭: 뭘 만드는 걸까? : 트와일라잇 스파클: 뭐긴, 드레스지. : 애플잭: 그거 말 되네. 래리티는 드레스 디자이너니까. : 래리티: 어떻게, 내가 뭐 도와줄 거라도 있니? : 트와일라잇 스파클: 오. 귀찮게 해서 미안해, 래리티. 근데 부탁이 하나 있어서. 단추 좀 고쳐 달아 줄래? 포니 대축제에 입고 갈 드레스거든. : 래리티: 오, 노, 노, 노, 노, 노! 이 드레스는 너무... 촌스럽잖니. 너한텐 좀 더 고급진 드레스가 어울려. 내가 만들어 줄게. 오, 사양할 건 없어. 다 좋아서 하는 거니까! : 트와일라잇 스파클: 오, 래리티. 넌 정말 친절하구나. 근데 그래도 그럴 순 없어. 네가 너무 힘들 거야. 난 이 드레스면 돼. : 래리티: 트와일라잇 스파클, 이럴 땐 그냥 "고맙습니다" 하고 받아. : 트와일라잇 스파클: 그치만... : 래리티: 오! 거절은 정중히 거절하겠어요. : 트와일라잇 스파클: 뭐, 정 그렇다면야. 생각해 줘서 정말 고마워, 래리티. 네가 만든 드레스라면 분명 굉장히 아름다울 거야. : 래리티: 물어보나 마나지. 너도 새 드레스 필요 없다고 잡아뗄 거니? : 애플잭: 드레스? 당연하지. 난 그냥 작업복이면 충분해. : 래리티: 너의 그 무신경함에 치가 떨리는구나, 애플잭! 무도회에선 반드시 정장을 입어야 한다고! : 애플잭: 흠... 싫어. : 래리티: 오, 정 그렇다면 내가 너의 그... 작업복을 살짝 손봐 주는 건 어때? : 애플잭: 뭐... 그래, 뭐. 그까짓 거. 네가 알아서 잘 하겠지. 대신 그래도 너무... 샤랄라한 건 싫어. : 래리티: 당연하지! : 레인보우 대쉬: 다들 피해! 미안. 새 기술인데 실패해 버렸네. 헤헤헤. : 래리티: 음... 아이디어! 너한테도 축제용 드레스를 만들어 줄게, 레인보우 대시. : 레인보우 대쉬: 드레스? 뭔 드레스? : 래리티: 네 것도 만들어 주고, 나머지 애들도 다 만들어 줄 거야. 오, 당연히 핑키랑 플러터샤이도! 그리고 완성되면 전부 모여서 패션쇼를 여는 거야! : 트와일라잇 스파클: 그거 진짜 멋지겠다! 근데 힘들지 않겠어? : 래리티: 오, 할 일이 좀 많긴 하겠지. 그치만 내 사업에도 도움이 될 거야. 게다가 재밌잖아! : 레인보우 대쉬: 그래? 재밌으면 장땡이지! : 래리티: 그럼 결정. 이번 패션쇼의 주인공은 바로 우리야! : 애플잭: 근데 말은 쉽지만, 넌 이제부터 개성적이고 아름다우면서도 독특하고 환상적인 옷을 하나, 둘, 셋, 넷, 다섯... 너까지 여섯 벌을 만들어야 돼. 그것도 무지하게 빨리. : 래리티: 오, 애플잭. 나 래리티한텐 그 정돈 껌이라고! : 래리티 :: Thread by thread, stitching it together :: (한 땀~씩, 바느질 하~지) :: Twilight's dress :: (트와일라잇 드레~스) :: Cutting out the pattern snip by snip :: (깔끔하고 완벽한 재단) :: Making sure the fabric folds nicely :: (부드럽게, 늘어진 옷~감) :: It's the perfect color and so hip :: (최신유행, 세련된 색상!) :: Always gotta keep in mind my pacing :: (끊임없이, 신경써야하지) :: Making sure the clothes' correctly facing :: (문제없이, 잘 맞춰졌는지) :: I'm stitching Twilight's dress :: (만들자, 트와일라잇~ 드레~스) :: Yard by yard, fussing on the details :: (드레스의~ 생명은 디테일~) :: Jewel neckline :: (보석은) :: Don't you know a stitch in time saves nine? :: (완벽한, 신의 한수야~) :: Make her something perfect to inspire :: (느낌있는, 옷을 선물하자) :: Even though she hates formal attire :: (그렇지만, 과하면 안 돼) :: Gotta mind those intimate details :: (작은 것도, 놓쳐선 안 돼) :: Even though she's more concerned with sales :: (가게일도 제치지 않기) :: It's Applejack's :: (이건 애플잭~~) :: New dress :: (새~ 드레~스) :: Dressmaking's easy :: (어려울~ 것 없어) :: For Pinkie Pie something pink :: (핑키에겐 핑크를~) :: Fluttershy something breezy :: (플러터샤인, 상큼을!) :: Blend color and form, :: (담엔, 색깔을 섞고..) :: Do you think it looks cheesy? :: (너무 싸구려 같니?) :: Something brash, perhaps quite fetching :: (쿨하고, 매력적이게~) :: Hook and eye :: (고리 단추) :: Couldn't :: (정말) :: You just simply die? :: (완벽하지 않니~!?) :: Making sure it fits forelock and crest :: (마법같이, 떨어지는 (사이즈)) :: Don't forget some magic in the dress :: (마법으로, 과감하게 (포인트)) :: Even though it rides high on the flank :: (화려하게, 장식한 히프) :: Rainbow won't look like a tank :: (레인보우가, 돋보이게) :: I'm stitching Rainbow's dress :: (만들자, 레인보우 드레스~~) :: Piece by piece :: (한 땀씩!) :: Snip by snip :: (자르고) :: Croup, dock, haunch :: (둘러 써) :: Shoulders, hip :: (어깨, 힙) :: Thread by thread :: (한 필씩) :: Primmed and pressed :: (다리고) :: Yard by yard :: (눌러서) :: Never stressed :: (마무리!) :: And that's the art of the dress! :: (자 기대해, 나만의 드레스~~) : 래리티: 천천히. 눈 뜨면 안 돼. 보면 반칙! 좋아, 이제 눈 떠도 돼! 이게 바로 너희들의 새 드레스야! 오, 이게 낡은 작업복이었다는 게 믿어지니, 애플잭? 솔직히 나도 못 믿겠어! 그리고 트와일라잇, 이건 널 생각하며 만들었어. 한 벌 한 벌, 너희들의 개성이 살아 있으면서도 디자인적으로도 완벽한 드레스인 거지! 오, 그래! 내가 이 드레스 컬러 때문에 어찌나 고민을 했던지. 세상에, 배색 끝내 주지 않니, 그치? 오, 플러터샤이. 네 드레스의 컨셉은 러블리야. 봄 포니 제 오시네! 마지막으로 핑키 파이! 봐, 핑크야! 네가 좋아하는 색! 정말이지 판타스틱하지 않니? : 트와일라잇 스파클: 와우... 뭐랄까... : 레인보우 대쉬: 그래, 뭐랄까... : 애플잭: 아, 정말이지... 그러네. : 트와일라잇 스파클: 맞아! 그래. : 핑키 파이: 나 그런거 좋아하는데! 내가 제일 좋아하는 거잖아! : 플러터샤이: 정말... 괜찮아. : 래리티: 왜들 그러는 거야? 마음에 안 들어? : 트와일라잇 스파클: 아니, 그럴 리가. : 애플잭: 그럼. 무지하게 감동했어. 만드느라 수고했네. : 레인보우 대쉬: 내 건 생각보다 좀 구린 거 같은데. 물어보잖아. : 트와일라잇 스파클: 내 생각엔 예쁘긴 한데 우리 기대랑은 좀 다른 거 같아. : 핑키 파이: 맞아. : 레인보우 대쉬: 내 말이. : 애플잭: 그러게. : 래리티: 괜찮아. 문제 없어. 조금 무수히 많은 아이디어들 중에 그냥 지나가는 초안일 뿐이야. 너흰 내 친구잖아. 내 명예를 걸고 맘에 쏙 들게 만들어 줄게. 걱정하지 마. 싹 고치면 돼! : 플러터샤이: 그치만 네가... 힘들잖아. 지금도 괜찮아. : 래리티: 그냥 괜찮은 걸론 성에 안 차서 그래. 난 너희가 백 프로 만족했으면 좋겠거든. : 애플잭: 괜찮겠어? 무리하지 않아도 되는데. : 래리티: 오호호호, 무리는 무슨. 진짜야, 고쳐 줄게. : 트와일라잇 스파클: 뭐, 그렇다면야. 그럼 부탁해, 래리티. : 래리티: 스스로 무덤을 파면 어쩌잔 거니. : 플러터샤이: 래리티, 잠깐 오라고 해서 왔는데... : 래리티: 플러터샤이! 너의 진짜 새 드레스가 완성됐어. 싹 다 고쳤지. 진짜 마음에 들 거야. 어때? : 플러터샤이: 진짜... 마음에 들어. : 래리티: 표정은 아닌 것 같은데? : 플러터샤이: 아니야, 아냐. 진짜... 괜찮아. : 래리티: 괜찮다고? : 플러터샤이: 괜찮아. : 래리티: 마음에 안 드는 거면 그냥 말해 줄래? : 플러터샤이: 아냐, 진짜 마음에 들어. : 래리티: 근데 완벽하진 않다? : 플러터샤이: 음... 아니. : 래리티: 아니라고? : 플러터샤이: 그, 그만 물어보면 안 될까? : 래리티: 오, 그냥 솔직하게 네 생각을 말해! : 플러터샤이: 아니, 난 안 할래... : 래리티: 말해. : 플러터샤이: 아니, 안 할래... : 래리티: 말해! : 플러터샤이: 마... 마음에 들어. : 래리티: 말해, 말해, 말해, 말해, 말해! : 플러터샤이: 아, 좋아. 난 말하고 싶진 않지만... 앞다리는 끼고 칼라도 정말 이상해! 그리고 단은 기계로 박아서 주름이 울퉁불퉁, 원단도 저렴해 보여! 넌 그냥 박음질을 했지만 난 장식박음이나 담요박음을 원했어! 디자인도 얼핏 보면 고급스럽지만 맞춤복이라기엔 별로야! 그치만, 그게... 어쨌든 나쁘진 않아. : 트와일라잇 스파클: 난 벨트에 있는 별들의 위치가 정확했으면 좋겠어. 특히 오리온 벨트에 있는 별은 네 개가 아니라 세 개다? : 래리티 :: Stitch by stitch, stitching it together :: (한 땀~씩, 바느질 하~지) :: Deadline looms :: (서~둘~러) :: Don't you know the client's always right? :: (제아무리, 훌륭한 옷도) :: Even if my fabric choice was perfect :: (손님들이, 싫다면 끝이니) :: Gotta get them all done by tonight :: (오늘까진, 끝내야만 해!) :: Pinkie Pie, that color's too obtrusive :: (핑키 파이, 그 색은 참아줘) :: Wait until you see it in the light :: (밝은데서 보면, 참담해) :: I'm sewing them together! :: (난 바느~질을 하네~) : 핑키 파이: 옷에 막대 사탕을 달면 좀 더 핑키스럽지 않을까? : 래리티: 오, 근데 막대사탕은... : 핑키 파이: 그럼 풍선은? : 래리티: 오, 글쎄... : 핑키 파이: 달아! : 래리티 :: Hour by hour :: (시간이, 없는데) :: One more change :: (또 바꿔!) :: I'm sewing them together :: (난, 디~자이너 니, 까) :: Take great pains :: (견, 뎌, 내!) :: Fluttershy, you're putting me in a bind :: (플러터샤이, 대체, 어쩌라는 건데) :: Rainbow Dash, what is on your mind? :: (레인보우 대시, 쿨한 게 뭔데!) :: Oh my gosh, there's simply not much time :: (오마이갓, 이제 시간이 없네~) :: Don't forget, Applejack's duds must shine :: (잊지 마, 애플잭 옷은 빛~나~게~) :: Dressmaking's easy :: (어려울~ 것 없어) :: Every customer's call :: (손님 요구대~로) :: Brings a whole new revision :: (소신을 지키면서) :: Have to pick up the pace, still hold to my vision :: (시간도 지키고, 정신도 지켜~) : 트와일라잇 스파클: 저 별자리는 작은개자리가 아니야. 큰개자리지. : 플러터샤이: 고급 맞춤복으로 부탁해. : 래리티: 어으... : 애플잭: 비가 오면 어떡해? 장화도 만들어! : 핑키 파이: 풍선도 많이! 아니, 그건 너무 많고. 사탕도 많이! 오, 그건 너무 많아. 잠깐, 그래! 색 테이프! : 래리티: 색 테이프? : 핑키 파이: 이게 누구 드레스더라? : 래리티: 오, 그래. 색 테이프. : 레인보우 대쉬: 뭐? : 래리티: 넌 무슨 요구 사항 같은 거 없어? : 레인보우 대쉬: 없어. 난 그냥 쿨하기만 하면 돼. : 래리티: 색은 마음에 들어? : 레인보우 대쉬: 색은 상관없고, 그냥 쿨하게. 몰라. : 래리티: 모양은 어때? : 레인보우 대쉬: 아, 모양도 상관없어. 그냥 전체적으로... 아, 몰라. 쿨하게. 20%정도 쿨함이 부족해. : 파이 :: All we ever want is indecision :: (우리들의 취향을 파악해) : 대쉬 :: All we really like is what we know :: (우리들의 요구대로 해) : 스파클 :: Gotta balance style with adherence :: (스타일도 완벽해야하고) : 플러터샤이 :: Making sure we make a good appearance :: (우아함도 완벽해야하지) : 애플잭 :: Even if you simply have to fudge it :: (얼렁뚱땅 넘어가면 안 돼) : 포니들 :: Make sure that it stays within our budget :: (그렇다고 비싸서도 안 돼) : 래리티 :: Got to overcome intimidation :: (저 협박에 넘어가선 안 돼) :: Remember, it's all in the presentation! :: (운명이 걸린 쇼가 달려 있어~) :: Piece by piece :: (한 땀씩) :: Snip by snip :: (자르고) :: Croup, dock, haunch :: (둘러 써) :: Shoulders, hip :: (어깨, 힙) :: Bolt by bolt :: (한 필씩) :: Primmed and pressed :: (다리고) :: Yard by yard :: (눌러서) :: Always stressed :: (마무리) :: And that's the art of the dress! :: (만들어봐, 모두의 드레스~) : 래리티: 오, 오팔. 내가 만든 드레스 중 제일 못생겼어. : 래리티: 좋아. 너희들 요구대로 몽땅 다 뜯어고쳤어. 그럼 주저하지 말고 진짜 너희의 의견을 얘기해 줘. : 트와일라잇 스파클: 와, 세상에! : 플러터샤이: 정말 완벽해! : 레인보우 대쉬: 완전 쿨해! : 애플잭: 와, 이렇게 멋진 옷은 태어나서 처음 봐! : 포니들: 정확하게 내가 원하던 스타일이야! : 트와일라잇 스파클: 고마워, 래리티. : 핑키 파이: 너도 우리처럼 마음에 들지, 어? 어? 어? : 래리티: 그야 뭐... 너희가 마음에 든다는데 당연히 기쁘지. 이제야 한시름 던 것 같아. : 스파이크: 놀라 자빠질 소식이 있어! 호이티 토이티라고 알아? : 트와일라잇 스파클: 캔틀롯에 사는 패션계 유명 인사 말이야? : 스파이크: 맞아. 너희 패션쇼 얘길 들었대. 뭐, 내가 말해 준 거지만. 쇼를 보러 온대! 네 작품을 보러 여기까지 오는 거라고, 래리티! : 애플잭: 우와, 완전 대박! 네 드레스 싹쓸이해 가는 거 아냐? 떼돈 벌겠는데! : 플러터샤이: 그러게! : 레인보우 대쉬: 진짜 쿨하다! : 핑키 파이: 축하해! : 트와일라잇 스파클: 부럽다! : 래리티: 오, 호이티 토이티? 여기에 온다고? 하필이면 이 드레스들을 보려고? : 스파이크: 응! 드디어 래리티, 네 꿈이 이루어지는 거지! : 래리티: 안 돼. 오! 저기 왔어! 좋아. 진정해, 래리티. 친구들도 좋아했잖아. 괜찮을 거야. 으아아아! 조명이 왜 이러지? 오! 맞아, 쇼 시작할 땐 원래 꺼지지. 좋아. : 스파이크: 오랜 옛날부터 이퀘스트리아의 유명 인사들은 자신의 영혼을 표현해 줄 패션이 탄생하기만을 간절히 기다려 왔습니다. 어쩌면 수십 년 동안, 아니, 수 세기 동안 완벽한 포니 드레스를 기다렸죠. 하지만 기다림은 이제 끝났습니다! 바로 오늘, 이 자리에서! 소개하죠. 포니빌에서 최고로 핫한 디자이너, 래리티! : 포니: 눈이 썩을 것 같아! : 포니: 너무 구려! : 포니: 웩! : 애플잭: 왜 다들 우릴 이상한 눈으로 쳐다보지? : 트와일라잇 스파클: 오, 이런. : 레인보우 대쉬: 우리가 너무 오버했나? : 애플잭: 전혀. 어쩌면... 좀 그런가? : 호이티 토이티: 오, 저 아마추어적인 디자인은 뭐죠? 잡동사니들이 총출동했어요, 부엌 싱크대만 빼고. 오, 정말 최악의 디자인이에요. 나라면 저런 못생긴 의상들은 거저 준다고 해도 안 입겠어요. 대체 어떤 수준 낮은 포니가 이런 안구 테러를 하는 거죠? 이딴 걸 보러 오다니, 시간이 아깝네요. : 래리티: 오! 오, 숨겨 줘. : 스파이크: 얼른 나와서 인사해, 래리티! 정말 열심히 만들었잖아. 그렇지. 오, 예! 우후! 래리티 짱! : 핑키 파이: 래리티, 너 괜찮은 거야? 그러지 말고 좀 나와 봐. : 래리티: 절대로 안 나가! 다시는 포니빌에서 얼굴을 들고 다니지 못할 거라고! 난 포니빌의 워너비였어. 다들 날 존경했거든. 드레스를 만들었더랬지, 판타스틱한 드레스를! 하지만 이? 모든 포니들이 날 보고 비웃어! 나가 봤자 웃음거리만 될 거라고! : 트와일라잇 스파클: 절대로 그렇지 않아, 래리티. : 레인보우 대쉬: 맞는 말이네. : 트와일라잇 스파클: 쉿! 그러지 말고 얘기 좀 하자. 응? : 래리티: 날 내버려 둬! 난 혼자 있고 싶단 말이야! 난 그냥 혼자만의... 어디에 빠져야 하고 싶은데 단어가 생각이 안 나! 슬픔의 구렁텅이? 나 좀 봐! 난 내가 어디에 빠져야 하는지도 모른다고! 난 정말 한심해! : 트와일라잇 스파클: 이제 어떡하지? : 플러터샤이: 음... 멘붕? : 레인보우 대쉬: 그건 네가 맨날 하는 거고! : 애플잭: 암튼, 래리티를 저대로 내버려 둘 순 없어. : 핑키 파이: 저러다간 정신이 나가고 말 거야! : 트와일라잇 스파클: 네가 할 소린 아니거든. : 핑키 파이: 시간을 주자. : 래리티: 도망을 가 버려? 아주 먼 곳으로 도피 여행을 떠나는 거야... 아무도 날 모르는 곳으로. 하지만 어디로? 뭘 챙기지? 오, 짐 싸는 데만도 몇 달이 걸리겠네. 근데 도피 여행 갈 때는 뭘 챙겨야 하지? 행복했던 과거? : 래리티: 어? 오팔! 거긴 어떻게 올라간 거니? 기다리렴, 아가. 엄마가 갈게! 레인보우 대시?! 왜 죄 없는 오팔을 나무에 올려놓은 거지? : 레인보우 대쉬: 꼭 보여 줄 게 있는데, 널 끄집어낼 방법이 없었거든. 짜잔! : 래리티: 그게 뭐지? 이건... 설마... : 핑키 파이: 우리가 만든 드레스야. 너를 위해서! : 애플잭: 플러터샤이가 알고 보니 바느질 전문가더라고. : 플러터샤이: 마음에 드니? : 래리티: 마음에... 드냐고? : 플러터샤이: 어떡해. 별론가 봐. : 래리티: 아니, 그 정도론 모자라. : 포니들: 오... : 래리티: 사랑해! : 포니들: 예! : 래리티: 너희들 솜씨에 정말 감동했어. 내가 상상했던 드레스 그대로야! : 플러터샤이: 네 훌륭한 디자인을 따라했을 뿐이야. : 트와일라잇 스파클: 그리고 우린 처음부터 네 말을 따라야 했어. 그 드레스들은 정말 완벽했거든. : 핑키 파이: 진짜 진짜 진심으로 미안해. : 레인보우 대쉬: 우리가 말도 안 되는 트집을 잡을 때도 래리티, 넌 최선을 다해 줬어. 덕분에 쇼는 엉망이 됐지만. : 래리티: 오, 난 다 잊었는걸. : 애플잭: 넌 최고의 디자이너야. : 래리티: 하지만 내 명성은 떨어질 대로 떨어졌어! : 애플잭: 오, 맞다. 그렇네. : 트와일라잇 스파클: 과연 그럴까? : 호이티 토이티: 뭐, 됐으니까 빨리 빨리 시작하죠. : 호이티 토이티: 자, 어서요. 어머나! 옴마, 진짜 같은 디자이너 작품 맞아? 더할 나위 없이 고저스! 갑자기 사과가 먹고 싶어지는군요. 애플 파이나, 캐러멜 입힌 사과, 뭐... 사과 토스트, 사과 샐러드! 와우, 브라보! 와우! 스펙타클 그 자체예요! 오, 퍼펙트! 바로 이런 게 패션쇼예요! 오, 드레스들이 하나같이 눈부시게 엘레강스해요! 디자이너는 어디 있죠? 자, 어서 좀 모습을 보여 주세요. 브라보! 브라보! 완벽 그 자체예요! 앙코르! : 래리티: 오, 고마워요. 고마워! 오, 진심으로 감사드려요! : 트와일라잇 스파클: 셀레스티아 공주님께. 이번 주엔 재능 있는 친구 래리티를 통해, 모두를 만족시키려고 하면 아무도 만족시킬 수 없다는 걸 배웠어요. 특히 자신을요. 그리고 저는요, 누군가 호의를 배풀어 줄 때, 특히 아름다운 드레스를 만들어 줄 땐 그 호의에 너무 까다롭게 굴면 안 된다는 걸 깨달았답니다. 다시 말해서 선물은 주는 대로 받으라는 말씀! : 호이티 토이티: 오, 래리티. 이런 엘레강스한 패션쇼를 보게 돼서 진심으로 영광이 아닐 수 없어요. 당신만 괜찮다면, 최고급 의상만 모아 놓은 내 부티크가 캔틀롯에 있는데 거기 당신 의상을 갖다 놔도 될까요? 와우, 좋아요. 그럼 다음 주 화요일까지 드레스들을 열두 벌씩 만들어 놔요. :엔딩 en:Transcripts/Suited For Success 분류:시즌1 대본